1:3- Penny and Eli: Sleepy movie time
Kali the Heterophobe12/03/2018 As dinner winds down, Penny practically has her face right into her plate. All through dinner, she's been rather anemic. Ezra the Floofmaster12/03/2018 Eli taps her on the shoulder, "You feeling okay?" Kali the Heterophobe12/03/2018 "Just feeling mighty tired is all." Penny says with a yawn. Ezra the Floofmaster12/03/2018 "Wanna watch a movie and relax?" They ask, eyes shifting downwards Kali the Heterophobe12/03/2018 Penny nods. "That sounds fine." She smiles. She gets up and quickly clears the table. Ezra the Floofmaster12/03/2018 Eli helps, "what kind of movie do you like?" Kali the Heterophobe12/03/2018 "Well, it may seem a tad stereotypical I must admit, but I find myself quite fancying some of them old westerns." Penny says. Ezra the Floofmaster12/03/2018 Eli cracks a smile, "Of course." Kali the Heterophobe12/03/2018 Penny follows Eli to the living room. "I hope you don't mind them?" Ezra the Floofmaster12/03/2018 "I like most things, I'm not picky." Kali the Heterophobe12/03/2018 Penny smiles. "Well, why don't we sit down and make ourselves comfortable?" Penny gestures at the couch. Ezra the Floofmaster12/03/2018 Eli drops heavily onto the couch, "Mind picking it out? I don't know too many Westerns." Kali the Heterophobe12/03/2018 Penny smiles and sits by Eli. "I reckon tombstone is a magnificent one to start with." Ezra the Floofmaster12/03/2018 "Then let's start it!" Kali the Heterophobe12/03/2018 Penny sets the movie on. After a minute she looks at Eli. "Is it me or is it kind of chilly tonight?" Ezra the Floofmaster12/03/2018 Eli glances back, oblivious "really? I feel fine. Do you want to borrow my sweater? I'm wearing a t shirt under it so it's okay." Kali the Heterophobe12/03/2018 Penny blushes at the offer. "Don't want you to get cold,"à Ezra the Floofmaster12/03/2018 Eli blushes, unsure why Kali the Heterophobe12/03/2018 Penny gets up and comes back a moment later with a big blanket. "As comfortable as that sweater looks, I reckon this way we ought to both keep warm?" Ezra the Floofmaster12/03/2018 "Oh! That works too!" Eli cringes at their weird wording Kali the Heterophobe12/03/2018 Penny smiles, she sits down and sets the blanket across both of their laps. Ezra the Floofmaster12/03/2018 "Thanks." They mutter as Penny lays the blanket down on their lap Kali the Heterophobe12/03/2018 "How was your day, honey?" Penny asks, kind of snuggling into the blanket Ezra the Floofmaster12/03/2018 "Hmm good." They look away, blushing. "Very. good." Kali the Heterophobe12/03/2018 "Glad to hear that." Penny smiles. As the movie plays, Penny seems to gradually slouch down more and more. They head comes to rest on Eli's shoulder. Ezra the Floofmaster12/03/2018 Eli lets themself relax against Penny too, trying not to shrink as they feel her warmth December 4, 2018 Kali the Heterophobe12/04/2018 "I hope I ain't intruding on your personal space, but this is so comfortable." Penny mumbles, yawning Ezra the Floofmaster12/04/2018 "Its fine!" Eli stammers out Kali the Heterophobe12/04/2018 Penny smiles, her eyes close for a moment. Ezra the Floofmaster12/04/2018 Eli watches her face Kali the Heterophobe12/04/2018 Exhausted, Penny falls asleep on Eli's shoulder. Ezra the Floofmaster12/04/2018 Eli watches the movie while resting against Penny as much as she rests against them. Near the end they fall asleep as well December 5, 2018 Kali the Heterophobe12/05/2018 Morning comes and Penny stirs. She notice Eli,s presence and for her moment her brain gets all alterted, her eyes shoot open. Then she recognize Eli and smiles. Ezra the Floofmaster12/05/2018 Eli is still asleep, slightly smaller as they sometimes shrink in their sleep Kali the Heterophobe12/05/2018 Penny bites her lip at the cuteness of the moment, she just takes a moment to admire Eli, they look so serene, a rare thing. Ezra the Floofmaster12/05/2018 Eli shifts, "isitmorning?" They ask, words slurring together. They raise their head to squint at Penny Kali the Heterophobe12/05/2018 "Morning, honey." Penny says. "I reckon we were really tired last night." Penny stretches lightly. Ezra the Floofmaster12/05/2018 Eli yawns and leans back against Penny, "5 more minutes." Kali the Heterophobe12/05/2018 "As you wish, honey." Penny stays there, just enjoying the quiet intimacy of the moment. Ezra the Floofmaster12/05/2018 About two minutes later Eli jolts fully awake, "Oh shit! I'm sorry!" Kali the Heterophobe12/05/2018 "Ain't got nothing to apologize for." Penny gets up. "I reckon I ought to get changed and then maybe make something to eat."(edited) Ezra the Floofmaster12/05/2018 "Did you sleep.... well?" Eli asks, adjusting their sweater so it sits on them right for growing Kali the Heterophobe12/05/2018 "Slept like a charm." Penny smiles. "What about yourself?" Ezra the Floofmaster12/05/2018 "Same." They smile brightly at Penny Kali the Heterophobe12/05/2018 Penny smiles. "Well, before I get myself freshed up, anything you'd like for breakfast?" Ezra the Floofmaster12/05/2018 "Anything you wanna make is good!" Kali the Heterophobe12/05/2018 Penny smiles. "Alright, see you in a few, honey." Penny blows them a kiss as she leaves. Ezra the Floofmaster12/05/2018 Eli pulls the blanket all around them and smiles Category:Roleplay Category:Penny Roleplay Category:Eli Roleplay Category:Class 4 Roleplay